Titanium the CyberHog
Titanium the CyberHog) is half-hedgehog and half-cyborg. He is a alchemist. He has been heavily modified in his physique, strength,and agility through an experiment. History When Titanium was a young hedgehog, he was helping his father in a metal factory. He was so interested in metals and chemistry, that he had proficient knowledge about them at a young age. Sadly, his father died of metal poisoning after having an accident in his work. Titanium then became an introvert because of his father's death. Ten years passed, and he was 16 years old. Titanium was now an amateur chemist. He was doing good and studying alchemy. He tried to transmute coal into gold in his lab, but he failed. The transmutation of coal did work, however, it became hydrochloric acid and the there was a explosion, causing the acid to hit Titanium's whole body. He was fatally injured, luckily, his assistants were able to find him and rushed him to a hospital. He was later picked as a test subject on heavy prosthesis using a black test metal called centium on his face, arms, and legs. The people who tested on him thought that he would not make it. Surprisingly, even though he lost a lot of blood, and a heart, he was a success. Now he lives life normally, except he is stronger and agile after the test. Personality Titanium was quiet, and introverted after his father's death. When he was an alchemist, he was too curious that caused him to suffer fatal injuries. Now, he is kind of friendly, a bit hasty, and tries to analyse a person he meets, which can be creepy. Centium Centium is a black metal that is lightweight, about weighing 1 gram to 10cm3 of it, yet extremely dense. It does not vibrate when hit, it is waterproof and does not conduct electricity. It is extremely durable as it can withstand sniper bullets, fire, and car crashes. This metal is 15 in the Mohs hardness scale. The only sure ways to destroy this metal is by centium, but it will take a long time to actually destroy it. It seems strong acid has an effect on this metal, but it will not dissolve it, instead it will make the metal heat up instantly. Abilities Titanium has a high uncommon knowledge of chemistry, and somehow was able to do alchemy through he willpower and determination. He was not physically strong but after the experiment did on him, he became strong and agile in peak human levels. He fights using punches, his blade, or just stands there withstanding any attack. His abilities are: Peak human strength: He is able to lift one ton because of his centium limbs and body. He is strong enough to cause a huge dent on a 3 inch block of diamond. Peak human speed and agility: He is able to run 36km/h without stopping and his peak is 60km/h. He is able to dodge bullets as well. However, his endurance makes his dodging a bit redundant. Supernatural endurance: '''Because of the centium body, he is able to withstand car crashes, bullets, fire, and stabbing. With the exception of anything made out of centium to harm him. '''Incredible willpower: He has incredible willpower which helps him to do alchemy, this could help him break his physical limits. Alchemy: He is able to transmute anything through his own will and knowledge. He is able to transmute his right arm into a 12 inch blade made out of centium to fight. Relationships Romantic Interest Friends = Appearances These are some of Titanium's appearances throughout Sonic Universe, but he is not involved in any of these yet. Debut None Fanfictions None Roleplays None Comics None Games None Other None Category:Hedgehogs Category:Cyborgs Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Mobians